Our Fall and Winter Times Together
by Nevergrowup2003
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Austin and Ally do doing the Fall and Winter times? Well look no further, this will include the cozy dates, our favorite couple, Auslly get up to during Fall and Winter. Join the adventure and follow the romance between Austin and Ally.
1. Stargazing part 1

**Hi, this will be my first story and it's going to be a series of one-shots for fall and winter dates. This story is inspired by the website" " "120 FALL + WINTER DATES" so credit to that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not austin and ally or the topic ideas  
Now let's get started **

• **Stargaze with blankets**

"Where are we going Austin ?" , Ally whines after walking in the cold night air with her boyfriend, Austin Moon, of three years. "It's a surprise, Als", Austin responds. "Well, I'm getting cold and all I want to do is cuddle on the couch, watch scary movies, and drink hot chocolate" Ally says while pouting and looking up at her boyfriend, who turned around to look at her. "Come on Als, I promise you will love it", Austin says while grabbing her face in his rough hands and pecking her lips. He walks away leaving Ally to follow him. "Fine" Ally says continuing to follow Austin, after he turns back around to face her and raises his eyebrows at her signaling for her to follow him.

After walking around for half an hour, Austin finally stops, takes the zebra and unicorn theme blanket he brought with him and placed the zebra blanket on the cold ground and sits down, signaling for Ally to join him. "Austin, what are we doing here at 11 at night?", Ally questions. "Okay, because you really want to know, close you eyes" Austin says. "What, why?", Ally says, her eyes widened considering the many possibilities why her boyfriend would want her to close her eyes in the middle of nowhere. Austin just rolls his eyes lovingly asking "Do you trust me?" Ally nods her head and closes her eyes. She feels Austin covering her with the unicorn blanket and laying her down on the zebra blanket, before she could question why she needs to be laying down, Austin says "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Ally opens her eyes to see ...

 **I know, not much of a cliffhanger and really short but this is my first story and I'm getting tired so I'll finish the second part tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you thought, thank you.**


	2. Stargazing part 2

Hi guys, I won't be able to update tomorrow because I have after-school, but I will try to update another story for another phantom. (Review if you know what I meant) ;) Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is also credited to the website "on sizzle" where I came across a list of these dates, so credit to that and whoever posted it.

Ally opens her eyes to see a million stars looking back down at her. She lets out a gasp and says slowly, taking all of it in "Wow, it's beautiful." Austin replies

"I know" in a husky voice. Ally looks at him to find he's staring at her instead of the stars, meaning he was talking about her. She blushes and quietly

mumbles "Shut up" while looking down. He just chuckles and lays down with her, his arm wrap around her shoulder while she curls up on his chest. Ally and

Austin continue to gaze out to the stars until a certain star Ally see's spikes her interest. "OH LOOK" Ally exclaims startling her boyfriend in the process with

her loud exclamation. "What is it?" asked Austin while trying to get his heart speed back to its normal pace. "It's the North Star" Ally says with a look of

wonderment. Austin instantly remembers why the North Star is so important to her (and him) Austin and Ally's first date after they got back together (the

day after Prom), they spent the whole day in her backyard until nightfall where they both saw the North Star, it's at that moment that Austin kisses Ally and

tells her for the first time he loves her. (And of course Ally says she loves him back) The North Star, ever since then has kinda become their symbol of the

love they have for each other. Austin says "It sure is" while kissing down her neck. Ally just giggles, squeals "Stop" and pushes his face away from her neck.

Ally then looks at Austin seriously while Austin immediately puts on his straight face while looking back at Ally, thinking something was on her mind. Ally says

in a slow and professional manner "Did you know that the North Star is also called Polaris, is used for navigation, and is one piece of evidence proving that

the Earth has a curved surface." (1) Austin just rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's need to bring something educational to everything. Austin replies with a

humorous tone "No, Ally I did not know that, thank you for telling me that and helping me learn something." Ally winks at him, while clicking her tongue

saying "No problem" with a cheeky smile on her face. After a few more hours Stargazing (basically Ally pointing out other Stars, like the Big Dipper and the

Little Dipper, while giving some interesting information about them, with a big smile on her face), Austin grabs Ally's hand knowing full-well they had to get

home, it was already 4 am. If you're thinking "that it so late, what will they parents say?" The response would have to be that Austin and Ally parents trust

their kids and it helps that Austin parents adore Ally, as well as the fact the Dawson family love Austin. Austin and Ally walk to Ally's front door and stop to

face each other. Ally says "Thank you so much for the awesome date Austin. I had a lot of fun" while looking down. Austin grabs her chin to face him, brings

his face really close to hers that he could feel their breaths mingling together and says "It was my pleasure", while closing the distance between them. After

breaking apart, and Austin and Ally saying their goodbyes, Ally is left breathless and opens the door to her house and closes it (in the process stumbling still

dazed from that kiss). She feels her phone buzz and reaches into her coat pocket to read

From: Austin

Sent to: Ally

Sent at: 4:37 a.m

Be prepared to get the pajebbies scared out of you for Our Next Date ;)

Ally just smiles while rolling her eyes and walks up to bed.

(1) Thank you, my science teacher.

Question of the week: What are you going to be for Halloween ?

(I always wanted to give questions of the week to learn more about my readers)

I'm going to be a ladybug.

Until next time, Never Grow Up !


	3. Haunted House part one

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy, I had after school today but I felt like updating. Especially because of the**

 **awesome weather in the morning, it's like cool crispy autumn fall halloween air, awesome right ? PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION OF THE**

 **WEEK, IT MEANS A LOT, THANK YOU. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NOT**

 **AUSTIN AND ALLY AND THE IDEA WAS INSPIRED BY ON SIZZLE "120 FALL AND WINTER DATES ". NOW ON TO THE STORY.**

 **HAUNTED HOUSE**

"So where's Austin taking you tonight?" Trish asks. "Umm, he wouldn't tell me but I have a pretty good guess it's the Miami Haunted House in town this

week", Ally responds. "Why do you think that?" Trish asked curious. "Because he told me our next date would scare the pajebbies out of me", Ally says.

"Okay moving on, what are you going to be?", Trish asks. Ally responded "I'm going to be a Goddess". (1) "Oooh", Trish teases "I bet Austin will love that"

with a dramatic eye roll of the word "love". "Shut up", Ally says blushing while looking down.

Knock, knock

Ally runs to get the door after putting a finishing touch of her costume, the white hair jewel. Ally opens the door to see Austin dressed like a hobo. He looks

up to see her and stops after looking her up and down then stutters out "Oh-hh my god, you lo-ook gorge-e-eous" with his jaw hanged low. Ally blushes and

giggles while saying "Thank you, and umm why are you dressed like a hobo?" Austin sighs and said "Me and Dez flipped a coin for what to be on Halloween,

a prince or a hobo. Guess who lost?"(2) he finishes with a slump in his shoulders. "Well I think you look cute, sweetie". Ally says after kissing his cheek.

Austin blushes and says "Thanks." He grabs her hand and says "Shall we go, my Goddess", she giggles and says "We shall, peasant." He glares down at her

with a small smirk of his face, muttering "That's not funny." Ally laughs and takes his hand, letting him guide her to their date.

20 minutes later and they're at the Miami Haunted House. Austin says "Ohh, let's go inside the Haunted House", while dragging Ally in there.

"HAHAHAHAHA, HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN" says the creepy looking talking skeleton at the front of the Haunted House. "Cool" Austin and Ally say in

unison. "WOOF WOOF ARGHHH" says the mechanic werewolf that jumped out of nowhere to Austin who screamed like a girl. Ally just laugh at Austin while

he plays it off cool, and says in a deep masculine voice "Don't worry, I'll protect you, babe". Ally says back "But then, who will protect you?", while laughing.

Austin stops the 'cool act' and whines "Ally", with a pout. Ally just laughs and grabs Austin's hand while continuing to walk.

 **SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING MORE, I NEED MORE CREATIVE JUCIES SO I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW AND IT WILL BE LONGER.**

 **(1)- SHE ALREADY IS ! *face of complete adoration for Ally Dawson and Laura Marano, they're Angels and Goddesses**

 **(2)- I know it's You and blah blah blah but it's Austin, it's easy for him to make a mistake like that**

 **QUESTION OF THE WEEK : IN MY OTHER STORY WHAT SHOULD THE VILLAIN'S NAME BE ?**

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, WARNING: NOT SAME FANDOM**


	4. Haunted House part two

_**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END !Hey guys, I know I said I would update thursday but I got a haircut (I have bangs now) and homework.**_

 _ **And today I had a halloween party, but I felt like updating because I owe you guys this. A little more mature than usually.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING CREDIT TO ON SIZZLE FOR THE "120 FALL AND WINTER DATE" IDEAS.**_

 _ **Warning: Not edited**_

After going through the Haunted house, it's clear to say the only one scared was Austin. He was cowering behind Ally the whole time."Sweetie, you can left go on my

arm now." Ally says to the shaking Austin. But Austin said "No, they'll get me. Do you want them to get me ?" With wide eyes. Ally said "Calm down, dude. That Haunted

House was lit. Right ?" Ally turns around to see Austin no longer grabbing her arm or shaking, but instead looking at the Halloween themes Roller Coasters. Austin

immediately grabs her arm and gets in line while saying "Oh my god this is going to be awesome." Ally just chuckles and waits until the ticket booth attendant gives them the

go to get in. They lock Austin and Ally down on the Roller Coaster tight.

The Roller Coaster starts up, and Ally feels anxiety building up while Austin is beaming with excitement. Ally starts hyperventilating, Austin notices and immediately

takes her hand, places a kiss on it and soothes her. Telling her "Everything's going to be alright. Don't worry. I got you", he says winking at her and placing a kiss on her

forehead. Ally silently thanks Austin for being there for her.

After the Roller Coaster ride Ally realized there was nothing to be afraid of. It was actually pretty fun especially with the bats, clowns, and vampire goblins creeping out of

nowhere and shouting nonsense. Austin however didn't like that part.

After getting back on the ground, Ally and Austin start walking to the food court because they have worked up an appetite. Ally goes to get 2 burgers and one large fudge

chocolate duo lovers milkshakes for her and Austin to share, as while as two larger fries and chicken nuggets. **(1)** What she wasn't afraid to eat in front of her boyfriend. Out

of the corner of her eye she seems Austin shoving a teenager around their age. She immediately frowns, she doesn't like violence. She watches the boy look and her say

something to Austin that gets him so riled up he throws a punch at the boy, efficiently shutting the mystery boy up and running away somewhere.

Ally immediately pays for the food, puts it down on the table and asked Austin "What the heck just happened ?" Austin replies through gritted teeth "Don't worry

about it. " Ally proclaims "What do you mean 'Don't worry about it' you just punched that kid in the face. I would like to know why you would do such a thing. You're not

violent." Austin raises his voice and irritably says "Drop it Ally." Ally gapes and stares at Austin because he has **NEVER** raised his voice at her and she can't believe her sweet,

loving, boyfriend wouldn't tell her the reason for his hostility. There shouldn't be secrets between two people who love each other. That's exactly what she should say so she

did, "Austin, there shouldn't be secrets between people who love each other." Austin just grabs her arm and walks out of the Miami Haunted House. "Austin" Ally screeches

while firmly planting her heels in the ground to stop Austin or at least slow him down. "What ?" Austin yells, finally turning around to face her. Ally takes a deep breath and

calmly reaches for Austin's face, caressing it with her fingertips and slowing asking him in a low voice "Are you okay ? I don't want to start anything. I'm just worried about

you." Austin sighs and frowns (which Ally thinks is a better sign, than his angry and pissed off face from before). Austin said "The guy I punched was saying _these things_

 _about you_ ". While cringing at the end of his sentence. He continued with "And I just snapped, I'm sorry." While looking down. Ally slowly brings his face up to hers and calmly

says "What did he say about me ?" Austin sighs once again and goes to look down but before he can Ally grabs his face and gives him a look. Austin says in a low voice "He

said he liked the way your body look in your dress, he said he liked your curves and wanted to feel them up." While cringing uncomfortably. "And when I told him that you

were my girlfriend and he should back off then he said 'yea right, why would a girl dressed like that go for a guy dressed like me'." Ally noticed that she was still dressed as a

goddess and Austin was still dressed as a hobo. That's when I shoved him and then he kept on talking and when I lost my cool, it's when he said that if I was even lucky to

have a girlfriend like you, then he would sleep with you in a second. And that's just the clean version." Austin finished cringing uncontrollable. Ally just smiles and says "You

shouldn't have gotten jealous, you know _I'm yours_. Don't care what others think." Austin finally cracked a smile and his heart warmed at the words ' _I'm yours'_ come out of

Ally's mouth. _It's true, he was the only one allowed to kiss her and touch her, she was his and his only._ Austin leans in and says "I love you" to which Allly cheekily responded

"I know", but then said with so much emotion on her face and love in her voice "I love you too." They closed the gap between them and break apart a few moments later,

gasping for air. Austin then takes her home and finds himself smiling at nothing while he was walking home.

 **(1)I DON'T OWN CHICKEN NUGGETS OR LARGE FRIES OR FRIES IN GENERAL OR BURGERS OR THE CHOCOLATE DUO LOVERS MILKSHAKES (IF THERE IS**

 **SOMETHING CALLED THAT I MADE IT UP) BUT I DON'T MILKSHAKES IN GENERAL. WELL WHATEVER I DON'T OWNED ANY OF THE FOOD I SAID.**

 **Aww, so I hope you guys like this as much as I did. Please leave a review with your thoughts and PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION OF THE UPDATE; IT**

 **MEANS A LOT IT SHOWS YOU CARE**

 **QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What day should I post this chapters regularly ?**


	5. Wish List

******************************** MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE************************

 **Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in over a month (Wow, I can't even believe that but in my defense I have been updating my other stories).**

 **************** If you don't want that to happen again, please go follow me on twitter (THAT'S RIGHT I GOT IT) I'm nevergrowingup peterpanwendy03 .************

 **Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE you guys answer the question of the update, I want to get to know my readers and it shows you care and you're not just ignoring me. Thank you, my darlings.**

 **Warning: Gets a little** _ **steamy**_ **at the end**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY OR THE CHARACTERS. This plot is based on a image I saw on "On sizzle" the "120 FALL+WINTER DATES" , So thanks to whoever posted that pic and came up with that list.**

 **Make a Wish list**

"Ally", Austin screeches from across the room, while sitting on the comfy couch at Ally's house, decked out in his electric avenger pajamas. Ally, who was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for the two, jumped up startled at the sound of Austin's loud screech, and turned around while glaring at Austin for making her spill a little of the cocoa from one of the mugs of hot chocolates. "Yes, Austin." Ally grits out. Austin smiles sheepishly and says quietly "Sorry, baby."

Ally shakes her head with a light smile on her face and carries the two decorated snowman mugs into the living room. "Here", Ally says handing Austin the mug filled with less cocoa with a smirk. Austin grateful takes the mug and looks down at the smaller amount of cocoa and pouts, "Baby." Ally forcibly shakes her head with a gentle smile and says, "No this is what you get, you made me spill the cocoa, so you get the cup with less cocoa. Tough luck, baby." She finishes with a smirk. Austin moves closer to Ally and nuzzles his head into her neck, peppering soft kisses on her soft skin. "Ally" Austin whines. Ally sighs at the feel of Austin kissing her neck but resists his charm and pushes his face away from her neck while dragging out the word _Stop._

Austin gives in and moves away from Ally so he's not kissing her neck but still close enough to smell her vanilla shampoo and strawberry body wash **.(1)** Ally asks "Now what did you call me for?" While facing Austin on the couch, sitting criss-crossed. Austin grabs her hands excitedly and shouts "WE HAVE TO MAKE A WISH LIST" with a bright smile.

Ally just stares at Austin with pursed closed lips while nodding. "Okay Austin, you know we're seventeen right." Austin nods dumbly and says "Yes, but you're never too old to write to Santa. He makes wishes come true." He finishes off looking to the sky dreamily with a happy gleam in his eyes, thinking of the happiness Santa brings. Ally smiles and giggles, standing up to get two pieces of paper, pens, and envelopes with stamps. She gathers them up and brings them to her living room table, dropping them down to an excited looking Austin. Austin immediately grabs a paper and pen and starts listening what he wants for Christmas in bullet form. Ally grabs the paper and pen and begins to write what she wishes to have this christmas. She neatly writes **1\. I wish for my Family and Friends to be happy, healthy, and safe. 2. I wish for my friends and I to get into our dream school's. 3. I wish for bath and body works candles, shower gels, lotion, perfume, and lip balm. (2) Thank you Santa, Merry Christmas.** 😇

She folds her paper into thirds and puts it neatly into her envelope. She looks over to check how Austin's coming along on his list and finds him already looking at her lovingly, eyes filled with adoration and tenderness. She blinks her eyes and shyly tucks a stray hair behind her ear and quietly asks "What?" Austin smiles gently and shakes his head, responding back "Nothing, you're just so beautiful." Ally feels the blood rush to her cheeks and shyly says "Thank you," while looking down. Austin laughs and pulls Ally into his lap and asks "Do you want to see what my christmas wish list says?" Ally nods her head, "Yes." Austin picks his paper off the table and brings it close to Ally and himself so she can read it. Ally sees in Austin's messy handwriting **Ally's happiness Ally gets into Harvard (3) Ally gives me a kiss right now.** Ally bursts out laughing,clutching her stomach at the adorableness of his listand hides her blushing face into Austin's neck. She mumbles "Dude, that is so sweet." Austin shrugs him shoulders and cheekily responds "Yeah, I know." Ally replies "Austin, this is your christmas wish list. You don't have to put me as everything." Austin looks deeply into her eyes and lovingly says "But you are my everything. You're my only wish and I got you." While snuggling her deeper into his chest. Ally opens and closes her mouth, gaping like a fish, her brain incapable of forming words to respond back to his sweet words. Austin shyly smile and asks "So, can I get the last thing on my list now." Ally nods her head rapidly and presses her lips to Austin's. Austin accepts the kiss and hungrily kisses her back passionately. He pushes his tongue against her lips begging for entrance. Ally opens her mouth to meet his tongue with hers. Ally runs her fingers through his thick blonde locks and pulls. Austin groans out loud and stops kissing her for a second to bite her neck. Ally moans at the feel of Austin **marking her** as **his**. Austin quickly reattaches his mouth on hers and moves his hands down her body to rest on her ass and gives it a firm squeeze. Ally gasps into his mouth and breaks away from him, leaning on his chest and resting her hands on his chest, trying to catch her breath from their makeout session. **(4)** Austin leans against Ally's head, trying to catch his breath and presses a sweet kiss to Ally's hair. "I love you" Austin says breathless. "I love you too" Ally replies back, also out of breath with a big smile.

 **MEH. I'm not sure what I think about this, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think about it.**

 **(1): I don't own vanilla shampoo or strawberry body wash or any of that**

 **(2): I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE STUFF I SAID ABOUT THE BATH AND BODY WORKS SHOP**

 **(3): I don't own Harvard or the idea of her going to Harvard, that's the A and A writers or creators, I believe.**

 **(4) UMMM… my first time writing a french kiss... it was weird for me to write.**

 **Question of the Update: What's on your christmas list?**

 **I don't celebrate Christmas so nothing.**

 **Update when I get 20 reviews**

 **Until next time, Never grow up.**


End file.
